V DE VENGANZA, DE VAMPIROS Y DE VOBOS
by Yunuen
Summary: Rafael y Casey ven una pelicula de vampiros ellos solos porque a Abril se le hizo tarde.


.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**V" DE "VAMPIROS", DE "VENGANZA" Y DE "VOBOS"**

Rafael y Casey están en el departamento de éste último, viendo la película "30 Días de Noche"; ya está por finalizar.

"_El amanecer se acerca_."

"_Eben y Stella se encuentran en el techo de un viejo almacén para poder contemplar el regreso del la luz del sol tras haberse ido durante 30 días._"

"_Los dos deberían estar felices porque por fin volverán a sentir la calidez del astro rey, ya que su pueblo, Barrow, debido a su proximidad al círculo polar, durante esa época del año el sol no se eleva en el cielo por todo un mes, y el pueblo se encuentra en total oscuridad y un frío congelante por todo ese tiempo, pero esos 30 días ya han transcurrido, y la luz finalmente ha retornado."_

_"Está por salir el sol, pero Eben y Stella no están felices, porque con el primer rayo de sol, Eben morirá."_

Rafael y Casey miran atentamente y en silencio los sucesos de la película, ya ni siquiera se preocupan por beber las últimas cocas ni de comer el último bote de palomitas.

"_En esos 30 días de oscuridad, el pueblo de Barrow ha sufrido y vivido la peor de las pesadillas: sacando provecho a la ausencia de la luz de sol, un clan de vampiros atacó a los humanos, pero un reducido grupo consiguió sobrevivir por todo ese tiempo, o al menos hasta el último día en que el sol ya iba a retornar, porque escasos minutos de que el milagro ocurriera, los vampiros atacaron a los pocos humanos que aún respiraban, pero uno, llamado Eben, tuvo la escalofriante idea de sacar sangre a uno de los vampiros que ellos habían conseguido aniquilar e inyectarse esa sangre en sus propias venas. El plan de Eben funcionó, él se convirtió en vampiro, obtuvo la fuerza y la destreza de un vampiro, y mató al líder del clan de esa raza del infierno, salvando a su esposa Stella, a su hija y a unos cuantos amigos, pero el precio a pagar fue muy alto._"

"_Eben y Stella se encuentran en el techo de un viejo almacén para poder contemplar el regreso del la luz del sol. Están fuertemente abrazados."_

"_Finalmente la luz regresa y la oscuridad se va. Los primeros rayos de sol se van extendiendo perezosamente por todo Barrow, y poco a poco la luz va descubriendo un pueblo destruido en casi su totalidad y decenas de cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por las calles."_

"_La nieve que cubre Barrow no es blanca, sino roja."_

"_Eben comienza a temblar, pero no se debe al frío, él tiembla porque la luz del sol lo está lastimando."_

"_Stella abraza a Eben con más fuerza."_

"_Eben comienza a gritar de dolor. La luz del sol lo está matando."_

"_Stella lucha por no gritar ella también, sí, gritar de dolor, pero por el dolor de ver cómo sufre su esposo y por el dolor de saber que lo está perdiendo, y que lo perderá para siempre."_

"_Los gritos de Eben perforan el corazón de Stella de la misma manera en que el sol calcina la piel de Eben, pero los gritos no duran mucho."_

"_En pocos instantes, Eben se convierte en cenizas, y los brazos de Stella se quedan vacíos al igual que su corazón."_

La película ya terminó y todos los créditos empiezan a aparecer en la pantalla de la televisión y también comienza a escucharse una melancólica melodía.

Rafael y Casey están muy atentos a los créditos, siguen mirando la pantalla sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que Casey por fin dice algo.

- E... Eben, se murió. –

Casey habla con torpeza porque un nudo se le ha torcido en su garganta.

- S… se murió. –

Rafael le es difícil hablar también.

- N… no esperaba un final así. –

Rafael y Casey rentaron la película creyendo que era como cualquier otra película de vampiros.

- Eben se sacrificó por salvar a su b… bella esposa y a su a… adorable hija. –

- S… sí. –

El final resultó ser bastante melodramático.

El labio inferior de Casey comienza a temblar y sus ojos se hacen acuosos.

- ¡Buaaaa! –

Casey llora.

Rafael deja de ver los créditos y agacha la mirada concentrando todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar también, incluso aprieta sus puños, pero no lo consigue.

- ¡Buaaaa! –

- ¡Eben se murió! –

Casey abraza a Rafael y Rafael hace lo propio.

- ¡Buaaaa! –

- ¡Ha dejado una viuda y a una huerfanita! –

- ¡Buaaaa! –

- ¡Y todo por esos méndigos chupasangre! -

- ¡Buaaaa! –

- ¡Buaaaa! –

Rafael y Casey no se dan cuenta de que tienen visitas.

Abril ha entrado al departamento (ella tiene llave, así que no tiene que tocar el timbre), y al llegar a la sala se ha quedado boquiabierta al ver lo que sucede.

Abril fue invitada por Casey para que vieran una película con Rafael, y ella iba a cerrar su tienda a temprana hora, pero se presentó un cliente que sólo le hizo perder el tiempo porque no compró nada, y aunque ella sabía que la película ya debía haber terminado, fue al departamento de Casey de todos modos. Si la película ha sido buena, quizás quieran verla otra vez.

Y Abril se encuentra a Rafael y Casey llorando.

La mujer se va de puntitas, pero en ese momento, Rafael comienza a dar de gritos, y se detiene. ¿La habrá descubierto?

- ¡Venganza! –

Rafael se aparta de Casey.

- ¿Venganza? –

- ¡Sí! ¡No viste la mirada que tenía la mujer? ¡Stella va a vengar a Eben! –

A Rafael lo invade la emoción y se levanta del sofá.

Casey se pone contento y se pone de pie.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! –

- ¡Stella se va a convertir en una cazavampiros y va a aniquilar a ese grupito de chupasangre que 'no le van a servir ni para el arranque'! -

- ¡Ya me la imagino: estacas que va a lanzar con una megaballoneta, cápsulas de agua bendita que va a arrojar con una súper ametralladora, bombas de ajo que más bien van a ser rechonchas granadas de ajo! –

- ¡Pero seguro habrá un nuevo líder más poderoso que el anterior! –

- ¡Y qué va a ser más difícil de aniquilar! -

- ¡Pero la bella Stella aprenderá algún arte marcial y le va a propinar un buen ZAZ! –

Rafael lanza su puño derecho directo a la cara de Casey.

- ¿Un buen ZAZ? – Casey esquiva el puño de Rafael y se burla - ¡Mejor un tremendo PUMP! –

Casey busca lanzar un potente "gancho al hígado" al costado de Rafael, pero Rafael atrapa el poderoso puño de su amigo.

- Si tú fueras un vampiro no serías el líder, eres un debilucho. -

- Debilucho, ¿eh? –

- Debilucho. –

Casey forcejea con Rafael, caen al suelo y comienzan a luchar.

Abril se va de puntillas y sale del departamento. Toca el timbre.

Cuando Casey abra y le pregunte "¿Y tus llaves?", le dirá que las olvidó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra "Vobos" está intencionalmente mal escrita, se escribe "Bobos"; es para referirme, claro está, al adorable duo Rafa y Casey n.n

* * *

"30 Días de Noche" es una película de terror, como bien leyeron en la breve reseña, pero primero yo había pensado que la peli que verían Rafa y Casey sería una peli romántica, pero yo casi no veo películas románticas por la misma razón que no me gustan las telenovelas, así que no se me ocurría como qué peli romántica iban a ver Rafa y Casey, y recordé que 30 Días de Noche la había pasado en televisión abierta hace poco, y por eso puse esa peli aprovechándome del desenlace tan dramático (el final me encantó pero pensé igual que Rafa: Venganza"), y así obtener el mismo resultado: ver que Rafa y Casey también tienen su corazoncito n.n

Sí, otro one shot tonto n.n pero falta el mejor y no va a ser one shot 8D Se va a titular: El Cómplice.

Gracias por leer este alucinado one shot.

n.n


End file.
